The purpose of this study is to improve the fund of knowledge regarding menstrual status and changes in bone mineralization in African-American athletes as a function of exercise and nutrition, a body of knowledge which is presently lacking. The protocol is presently inactive because the school from which the subjects were drawn is on NCAA probation, and the athletes are no longer active in track and field events. Until another source of subjects is found, this study is in abeyance.